


Stress Relief

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Concert: Live At The Rainbow 1974 - Queen, Frustration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sweat, Top Roger Taylor (Queen), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, froger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Freddie helps Roger work off some frustration following the power cut-outs during a gig at the Rainbow.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by an anon on Tumblr who wanted some Dom!Roger pounding into Freddie after destroying his drumset. Hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

Freddie found him in his dressing room, sweat pouring off his body, his hair matted in a golden corona around his head. His chest was heaving as he attempted to calm himself, breaths coming in staggered pants as he paced, fists clenching, in front of his dressing table. 

And he was a beautiful thing to behold. 

Dangerous in his anger, Roger reminded Freddie of a fallen angel just booted out of heaven. He still had his wristbands on, and his slight shoulders shook a little under his fury. The white satin shirt he wore stuck to his sweat-soaked back, hanging off his arms like wings. 

Despite his anger, Freddie found himself wanting to be closer to him. After he had destroyed those drums, he had been hard ever since.

“Rog, darling? I was just checking to see if you’re alright.”

Roger looked up at him, his pupils wide, and his mouth quirked up in a dark smile. “Better now that the power’s on. Twice in a goddamn show,” he muttered. “Got to be some sort of record.” 

Freddie tutted, wanting to just reach out and pull him to him, but not knowing if that’s what Roger needed. He reached for a towel instead. 

“Let me dry you off love. You’re soaked.” 

Roger looked down at his glistening skin, his body still wiry and tense. “Hah. I barely noticed Freddie. “He swiped at his face, looking keyed up. “It’s been a hell of a night.” 

Freddie began blotting at his face with the fluffy white towel, soaking up some of the sweat. “I know,” Freddie soothed, canting his head to the blond. He could feel the heat still emanating from him. 

“Roger sweetheart, you’ve got to settle down. You’re so tense.” Freddie’s hands went down to mop the sweat from his neck, when the drummer caught his wrist in his hands. 

“Maybe you can help me relax, Freddie.” 

Freddie swallowed, meeting those dark eyes, just a ring of blue visible in the flushed face. Roger licked his lips, the heat flaring between them. Then, Roger swooped in without another word and smothered him with a blistering kiss. 

Freddie stumbled back onto the velvet chaise lounge that compromised most of Roger’s dressing room, arching up into the kiss. He moved clumsily, hands in Roger’s hair, until Roger pinned both of them above his head.

Freddie stared up at him, wide-eyed and waiting as Roger eyes roved over his body. He was breathing heavily, looking at him like he could swallow him whole. 

“Fuck me,” Freddie stammered, wincing at how small his voice sounded. He didn’t care. “However you want me, I’m yours.” 

Roger growled, stripping off Freddie’s trousers and pants in one swift movement. Roger’s eyes lit as they fell on his cock, hard and leaking from lack of attention. Roger reached down and thumbed the head. 

“This all for me?” Roger’s voice was low, dangerous. He flicked the slit, and Freddie bucked under him. 

“All for you Rog. Just fuck me. Please.” 

Roger nodded, flipping Freddie over so quickly he yelped in surprise. “There’s condoms and lube in the drawer. Ass in the air lovely.” 

Freddie reached to the dressing table, handing the items to Roger. When Roger had lubed up his fingers, he spent no time slipping two past Freddie’s rim. 

“Oooh!” Freddie cried out, the sensation cold but not unpleasant as Roger worked his fingers inside Freddie. He carefully brushed his prostate, pulling moans out of him as he added a third finger. 

“Not gonna lie to you baby,” Roger said, his fingers scissoring Freddie’s tight heat. “Just doing the bare minimum here. Not much in the mood for foreplay.” 

Freddie whined, his forehead pressed into his arms. “I just want your cock,” he begged, pushing back on Roger’s fingers. “Give it to me please,” he panted.

Roger grabbed Freddie’s hips, jerking them roughly to him before stopping to roll on a condom. He pushed home without a word, crying out as Freddie’s tight heat enveloped him. 

“Fuck yes, Freddie, you feel so good,” Roger panted as he pounded into him, one hand smoothing down his back to hold his head down. “You’re like a dream.” 

His hips stuttered against Freddie’s bum, pounding into him with the same fervor and energy that he used to beat out rhythms on his drums, and all Freddie could do was hold on, savoring the feeling of being filled, being used, feeling his swollen cock bob, desperate for release. 

“God Roger,” he gasped out. “Harder…make me take it…”

Roger happily obliged, hitching Freddie’s hips higher where he could slam into his prostate. Freddie was a moaning, writhing mess as Roger fucked him across the chaise lounge, his face smashed into the soft velvet. 

“I’m gonna come baby…need it so bad,” Roger stammered out, beads of sweat dropping over Freddie’s back. “Are you close?” 

“So close,” Freddie gritted out. 

Roger reached under and fisted Freddie’s cock, working him in time with his thrusts until he was coming with a howl of curses mixed with Roger’s name. 

Roger rode it out with him, chasing his own orgasm. He pushed into him a few more times, moaning at the heat that licked at his skin, ready to boil over until finally the tension of the night released, rushing from him and filling the condom in a satisfying explosion of pleasure. 

He collapsed over Freddie, breathing heavily for a few moments before he gently slipped out of him, tying off the condom and tossing it in the wastebin. He rolled the singer over, using the discarded towel to wipe him down. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“You ok?”

Freddie blinked up at him, still blissed out from his own orgasm. 

“Perfect,” He said dreamily.

Roger stroked the hair back from Freddie’s face, huffing out a laugh. “Damn, you take my cock well.” 

Freddie blushed, giggling a bit. “Um, thanks?”

They were both laughing then, Roger peppering little kisses down Freddie’s neck. 

“We’re doing that again sometime,” he said, “and I’m not waiting for a power outage to do it.” 

Freddie rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. He wouldn’t trade his hotheaded drummer for anything in the world.

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr/twitter is @jessahmewren. Thanks for reading!


End file.
